Weiss Schnee Vs Team EAGL
by battlefield4us
Summary: A new OC team has come to Beacon, and they hate Weiss, Team RWBY, and JNPR. Weiss has to take them down before things go out of hand. again. Featuring my OC team, Will contain possible spoilers. I don't own the rights to RWBY. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: RWBY is everything to me, I know that. My big success: _The Final War Of Humanity_, Has grown over me, for whatever reason, I tried to make my later stories better, You can tell me if my other stories are bad, I won't mind, I want your opinion. Today, I'll give you a epilouge story of the Post-Volume I trilogy, told from the perspective of Weiss Schnee.

* * *

"EVERYONE, WWWWWAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted through the megaphone, my comrades, Blake, Yang, and our leader Ruby, all arose from their sleep.

"Ah!" The faunas screamed out.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Yang,

"I saw the Exo-Skeletons hunting me down!" Ruby screamed out and rolled over to the edge of her bed and fell on the floor. Everyone looked at me, once they got on their feet.

"Weiss, was that really necessary?" Yang replied.

"Yes it was," I said, "because today's a very important day for me!"

Blake said to me "So why did you have to wake us up at 7:37, we only got an hour and 23 minutes until our class starts."

"Yeah, so we're gonna go there very early, so we can study for the institution test!"

"But that's not until Friday!" Said Ruby.

I pointed at her nose and said, "I know that, we're gonna study in there, so we have nothing to worry about, now move it turtles!" I pushed their backs out of the room to Professor Port's class. Once we got there, our friends of Team JNPR were there.

"Uh, did you wake them up too?" Ruby asked me, I nodded, and moved them to their seats.

"Okay everyone, get your pencils, because we're gonna have a pre-test!" I announced, I can hear Jaune shouting booing at me.

"That's so boring!" He shouted.

I brought out my megaphone and yelled out, "SSSHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPP!" And he fell on his back, to show that he was listening. "Okay, now let's answer the most important question of the test: What was the power that humanity had to destroy the darkness?" Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and yang raised their hand. Unfortunately Ruby didn't. She just sat there trying to listen. "Yang, you got the answer?"

"The answer is Dust." Ruby's older sister said.

"Correct, you get a gold star!" I tossed her star-shaped piece of paper to her, she looks over at it and says, "this is a black star."

"Sorry, I ran out of gold crayons!" I said, I turned my book over to page 4, where things get complicated. "Next question: What is the large serpentine creature of the Emerald Forest?" Ruby and a couple of others raised their hand, I called on my teammate.

"The Death Stalker!" She reply.

"Wrong!" i threw a book at her, and she duck behind her desk as it hit the wall behind her. "It's The King Taijitu, How come you didn't know that?"

"Sorry, but it's really hard and you don't need to throw a book at me!"

"I do!" Why does Ruby lack the skills of studying sometimes, it's so irritating. I turned to page 999, "Who's the biggest nerd of the academy?" Surprisingly only Ruby raised her hand, I had to call on her. "Yes?"

"According to the school, it's you." she said, that surprised me, i looked at the page and it said, "Weiss is a Big Nerd" on it and it was written in with Magic Marker.

I said to everyone, "Okay who wrote that?" then we heard a laughing noise, coming from the doorway, there was four people there, and they had their uniforms on, so they must be new here, cause we've never seen them before. The first one had light silky hair, and a scarf wrapped around his neck, his eyes were brown, and he sounded like a prince.

the second one was a girl, who had long red hair, and her nose had a bandage, she had a ring around her left hand, perhaps for decoration.

The third was a guy with an evil-looking grin, he had short yellow hair, and he resembles a handsome blacksmith that never gets dirty, i read about that a month ago.

and the fourth one was the most strongest guy ever, cause he had muscles, and Abs, he has black hair that makes him look like a girl, and he had brass knuckles, that might be is weapon, but i can hardly tell seeing that he was moving it around. those four guys were laughing at me, and for what reason? "Will you stop laughing!" I said, they did so, and calmed down. but they still looked at me, The prince guy walked down the steps to the Professor's table. "What makes you think you can mock me?" I said.

He replied back, "A lot of reasons, babe."

"Hey, Take that back now!" Was I offended? these guys have a nerve to mess with me. "What are you guys doing here, we're studying!"

"I know, so we came to interrupt your guys, and I didn't know you were so bossy." The prince now looked at me with a smirk on his face, he doesn't like me at all.

I replied to him, "I'm not bossy, well not that much." That was the truth.

"Is that how you treat your team?"

"I'm not the leader, Ruby is." I pointed to her, she waved at the prince guy, who didn't even bother to wave back at her, "And I'm the official member of Team RWBY, She's the leader, Me, Blake, and Yang are-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, no need for introductions lady!" The prince interrupted.

"Shut up, Shouldn't you be going to your classrooms?"

"This is our classroom."

"What!?" They were new here, and the first thing that shocks me is that these annoying bullies are in our class, give me a break.

"That's right." The red-haired came to me next, "And that means we're gonna be more awesome than your team and that blonde dude, with the pink streak guy."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted, Ren showed no reaction. now they're thinking that the annoying bullies team is their newest enemy since Team CRDL. "You can't mock our team, and just who do you think you are anyway?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." the Prince said, and then the two other guys came right beside him, and then smoke came from under the floor, making us unable to see the four bullies. One of them popped out and spread his wings out like a bird, it was the prince guy, "My name is Edward Salois!"

The person to pop out was the girl, and she was rolling up in the air, and she posed as a ballerina. "I am Aethra Johnson!"

The third came in and posed as a strong guy, "Call me Lenny Lycus!" and the fourth came in as a hero, "And You should call me Gray Grimstone!" the rest of the gang joined together, "And together, We are..."

The tem did a stunning pose together with their arms in the air, "TEAM EAGL!" the smoke died down, and they bowed together. Ruby couldn't help but clap, until she saw the look on my face. this isn't gonna be a good day, it better change soon enough.

"Nice introduction." I said, "But i don't think that was necessary."

"It was, women!" Gray said. we knew their names now, and I think I'm facing competition here. "I don't think your team does it either."

"Yeah, we don't."

"That's too bad." Gray stepped away from me and headed back to where his teammates were standing.

Edward replied, "And Weiss, you really need to control your temper."

"SHUT UP, I'M TOTALLY CAPABLE OF CONTROLLING MY TEMPER!" That was a bit too much, but i proved his point. These idiots aren't going to be so nice to me, I calmed down and said, "You guys are not going to take me and my team down."

"Yeah, we're so awesome than you guys!" Ruby shouted to them.

"Uh, Ruby, you don't need to brag." Blake said, reading a book that she brought in.

"Oh yeah, We'll see about that!" Lenny said, then they walked to the their seats, which was the third row, right near ours. Great, now we got rivals, this isn't so good.

* * *

After an hour or so, our Professor had arrived with the rest of the students, our class finally started. "Today, we're here to teach you about the origins of the creatures of Grimm." He announced, although everyone found this very boring, they didn't do anything to prevent it. Ruby was trying to sleep this class away, but I slapped her immediately.

"Don't you dare sleep in this class!" I mouthed to her.

"Huh?" She was confused, but i slapped her again, just to make sure she doesn't fall asleep. Port's story was impressive, the origins of the Grimm monsters was interesting, just the kind of information I needed to be ready. After listening to about thirty minutes of storytime, it was time to test out the skills of a hunter or huntress.

"I volunterrie!" Lenny said, raising his hand, he was accepted and ran to the stands, where he took his weapon out, it was a machete with electric powers coming from it.

"That's so cool!" Ruby shouted, she was very obsessed with weapons, yeesh. Lenny pointed his machette at his competition, the main enemy approached him, a Boarbatusk was standing there.

"Let's do this! Replied Lenny, he took the charge and the Grimm monster did the same, but before they clashed, he quick rolled to the right, before it slammed on him, it turned and Lenny came back at it, and it hit its face and tucks, it squealed and tried to take him on. but fortunately for Lenny he thrusted his weapon, and by a sheer lightning blast, it was pushed back, and it fell on its side. it flipped back to its normal stance and charged back, it finally managed to hit the machete, and it pushed Lenny back, but he valiantly threw his weapon and it struck between the Boarbatusk's eyes. he ran back at it, and hopped on the Grimm creature, and he held his weapon again, then lighting came from it and electricuted the poor enemy untill it was killed, he then pulled the machete out.

"That was impressive Mr. Lycus." The Professor said.

"Thank you sir, the practicing really paid off." he said, then the girls, not us, starting to cheer for the guy.

"Lenny, you're awesome!" "You rock!" "That was spectacular!" Great, so they're bullies AND the ladies man, I hate them now, they better not interfere with my studies, or my teammates, cause if they did, I'll take them down, except i don't have the time to...

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun..maybe, so what do you think? please have a good time, and I'll return soon. don't forget to say something about my OC team.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: welcome back to the epilogue RWBY story, this WILL be the last story I do of volume I, so don't expect more until after Volume II, but then again i like this show so much, so I think I should do more researching, and work on other projects. Keep reading and see what Team EAGL does to our favorite Heiress.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to RWBY, Rooster Teeth does, All I own is My OC.

* * *

Chapter 2: the mean team.

"Why that stupid team!" I muttered to myself at lunch, for half of the day, they've been mocking me For being a crazed nerd, that's not even true at all! Well, it sort of is. I was looking over at the bullies' table behind me, there was a heck ton of girls over there, and they were completely covering it, making it hard to see Team EAGL, at all.

"Weiss, you can stop looking at them." Pyrrha said, I turned back to my friends, I almost forgot about my lunch.

"Oh right, sorry." i took a bite of my apple and listen to all those voices shouting out those names of the bad team. "Look it's Grey!" "there's our favorite Lenny!" "We love you Edward!"

"Weiss, if you're having a problem about Team EAGL, you have to ignore it." Ruby said to me, "they're not like Team CRDL."

"Oh really," I replied, "then how come we've been insulted like seventeen times?" Yep, I counted that as well. "how do you explain that?"

"Well...they're just-"

"yep, they're like Team CRDL." There was no use denying that.

Jaune, who has been through this experience before, said, "there's no need to worry about them, the teachers will report this and they'll get in trouble."

I said, "yeah right, like that's gonna happen!"

Is it me, or was I being negative? That team was so insane, they got almost the whole section of girls in this academy loving them, luckily the guys aren't interested in them. I just took another bite of the apple "besides, after that series of disasters with Leon, I doubt they'd want to interfere with them."

"Yeah, you're right." a voice appeared right next to me, I yelped out and fell off my seat, there stood Aethra. "oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Blake replied to her, "how did you get here, you were at that table a few seconds ago." How did she see her through all these people, there were like thirty of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aretha said, "I have the ability to use teleportation." Aw, Come on?!

"No, it's not obvious at all!" I got back up and stood in front of her, but she was gone already.

"I'm right behind you." She said, and I yelped out again, "and I'm right here!" She teleported from my side of the table to the other side, "And even here!" Now she was toying with me, was that really necessary? To them, probably yes. She kept moving from place to place.

I nudge Blake's shoulder, "Can I borrow your book for a sec?" I asked her, she nodded yes, I took her grey book and then swung it to my right, and that was where I gutted Aretha's face.

"Oww!" that was her reply, "Why would you do that?"

"To make you stop teleporting in front of us." I answered.

"I can tell you hate me, but you don't need to hit me like that!" She took Blake's book and threw it at the door. "How would you like it if I did this?" She touched Ruby's glass of milk, and it disappeared, then it reappeared o, hovering upside down over Ruby's head and the milk poured all over her.

"Hey!" Aretha did another teleporting move by touching Jaune, and he appeared in the air, and fell flat on the table. "How would you like it if I did that to you?" She was wanting an answer, and our unfortunate friend was giving one to her.

"We wouldn't like it at all, thank you very much!" He said, getting off the table and walking to her. "You don't have to do this, if you want to be so popular with this school, then you have to act nice, and not some losers who want to hit people in the face just to get some laughs!" I got to admit, those were some good lines he was using, but i don't think now was the time to be bold. "We don't want to deal with some total snobs like you, we're not gonna sit around here and watch you ruin a couple of our lives, Am I right?" He shouted that out clearly, but unfortunately for him, he was completely surrounded by the girls, who were giving him the evil red eyes. "Uh, should I start running now?"

"Yeah." everyone else said that, and Jaune fled from the scene, with the army of females chasing him, which left us, and the males.

"See, that's why you should never mess with Team EAGL!" She said, and walked away, and then We noticed the guys of the lunchroom starting to follow her. I was so wrong about that part.

* * *

If i told you that Professor Oobleck's class wouldn't involve Grey, and Edward, I'd be lying to you. they were in this class, and they're gonna ruin my time here as well.

"Students, you will be taking a pre-test, so we can see if you'll need more practice or have the skills it takes to pass the test on Friday." He said to us, "now when you have your pencils up." He stopped mid-sentence to move to the right side and take a sip of his coffee, "and we'll begin." I already started writing down the answers to one of the seventy-nine questions.

'This is going to be easy.' I thought to myself. but the big stumbling block came in, when I got hit by a crumbled up piece of paper. I looked over to the lower right side of class, Grey was snickering, and so was Edward, this is going to be bad. I ignored them and continued working. i finished up question number three, and another piece of paper hit my cheek. 'Ignore it Weiss, they might run out of paper.' I thought, then i noticed it coming again, and this time I ducked, but Grey threw a book at me, and i fell on the floor.

'Oh my god, you idiots!' my mind said, if this wasn't class time, I'd come at them. but right now was the time to work. but before I did question number 7, I got interrupted.

"Psst, Weiss." Blake turned around from her table and tapped mine.

"What is it," I whispered to her, "If you're wanted to know a bit of the answers, then I won't help!"

"It's not that." Blake pointed at Edward and Grey, they were doing something weird, instead of doing the pre-test, Grey was whispering to Edward's ear, as he helded out his right hand and mouthing something, I looked over to where Oobleck was, and he was making Coffee, with nineteen sugars. Uh...okay that's unusual, He only has two to one sugars on his coffee, don't ask me how I know.

"Wait...I think they're controlling his mind." I whispered to Blake, I heard that some people in Beacon could do that, I've seen one or two of them in action, but none of them appeared in Beacon at all, due to the complaints of teachers giving out tons of homework, and giving them an A.

"What, why would you do that?"

"No idea, unless it's because they want to continue nagging me." I probably was right about that part, the ability to use mind control is given to only a few people, it only works on the people who don't know that ability, and it's ineffective on the ones who knew, so i should mention this to the others so they wouldn't fall for that evil spell. "Do we have anything to throw at Edward?"

"Why would you do that, in the middle of class?"

"I just wanted some payback, that's all." The teacher was done drinking his entire cup of coffee, and We both went back to work, I managed to finish up question ten quickly, and I went on a roll.

After about halfway through the class, Our Professor started grading our papers, and passed them around, he could still be under Edward's evil spell, but if not, then it's gonna be alright. He put my paper on the table, and i looked over, then I started to get angry, I crumbled the piece of paper with one hand in rage, This was his doing, and now I got...

* * *

"I GOT A C MINUS!" I shouted back at the Dorm, Ruby had to cover her ears from my uncharacteristic voice. "TEAM EAGL DID THIS JUST TO INSULT ME!"

"I got it already, can you stop screaming so loud." Ruby said. "You're bothering the whole school."

I calmed down, and breathed slowly, "Sorry, I think i got carried away, But they're still Idiots."

"So what, Team EAGL bothered all of us, There's no reason to get this mad at them, plus they insulted Team CRDL."

"Yeah, that's great news."

"Really?"

"No, it's not!" I've never been this mad before, they've interfered with my studies and I couldn't allow this at all. "The entire school is going to fail this test because of them, and I want them taken down for good!"

Ruby replied, "Weiss, we shouldn't do that, the Academy might decide to watch us, in case we start the next disasterous events, so we shouldn't break any rules." Oh great, She has a point, after those "Incidents" with Leon, i believe the school could take drastic measures to keep the students safe.

"Fine, but if they doing anything insane, I'll take care of them with Myrtenaster." I plopped down on my bed, Ruby nodded, she might been worried about me, and why shouldn't she?

She walked to the door, "I'm gonna check on Jaune and make sure he doesn't get his face hit again." She said, and walked out.

"Hey, there's the girl who didn't like Team EAGL, Get her!" A male voice shouted out.

"Oh no, they found me!" Ruby dashed out of there and the entire group of boys started to chase her. I'm guessing that she did something earlier today, that ticked them off. I just met those bullies in one day, and they ruined it, tomorrow better be good, then again, maybe not.

* * *

It was 8:00 AM and we were all woken up, thanks to the alarms, everyone, including us, got up and ran out of the room. after quickly getting dressed, we were running down the hallways, none of us expected this emergency, was it an evacuation? The invasion of The White Fang? Tornado? Or was it aliens? (I actually know they gone extinct, but there might be more of them, I'll have to find out soon) Then the loudspeakers came on.

"Attention everyone, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill," it said, "There's a pack of Beowolves and an Ursa at the auditorium of the school!"

"What!?" Ruby shouted, "Great, it looks like Leon's back!"

I said, "no, it's Aretha, she's a teleporter, so she must've done this!"

"Oh, right."

* * *

A/N: okay, thanks for checking out chapter two, and I swear Leon is not in this, also I'm sorry about that red vs blue story, but thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon. And don't forget to tell me what you think of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, so I hope you're liking this story, cause I appreciated it, if not, then I'll be okay with it, let's continue with this story, and my sequel to TFWOH is gonna get a different version by the end of Volume II. Have fun!

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own the rights to RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.

* * *

Chapter 3: taking on the bullies.

The students were running out in open directions, some of us wanted to get in on the fight, but others figured it's best panicking. Team EAGL was responsible for this new mess, I have to expose them. Me and Ruby got past and saw the dangerous Beowolves, Ruby stood next to the wall, and got out Crescent Rose.

"Are you sure Those guys are responsible for this?" She asked me again.

"Yes, there's only one teleporter in this academy and she's in that psychopathic Team of theirs!" Well, now that I think about it, That was one of the two possibilities, the second one was that the group of Grimm monsters were wandering off and they came here, but I'd doubt it. Ruby somehow knew what I was thinking.

"Couldn't they have just walked here?"

"Yeah, but it better not be the right answer," I wanted to find them immediently, but with Beowolves lurking in the entrance, how could-

"Weiss, go to them, I'll take care of it from here!" Ruby said to me. that was easier than expected.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Without any doubt, she dashed to the fight, so I turned behind me and ran to the classes, the first one I expected them to be was in Professor Peach's class, but they weren't there, so I have to search another class room, Goodwitch sounds like a good place, I bursted right through the door, and saw those mascellious idiots laughing.

"Hah, This is the best trick yet!" Edward said, slapping his knee, "I can see their faces now!"

Aretha replied, "Yeah, I'll remember this day!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" I said, walking to them in anger, they turned around and started to act all smug.

"Well, Well, Well." Grey spoke, "if it isn't the wonderful nerd of Beacon." Now they gave me a nickname? Come on!

"Please don't call me that!" I said, "Now tell me, why did you bring them to our school?"

Lenny asked "do you mean the Beowolves and the Ursa?"

"Yes, why did you bring them here?"

"It's nothing serious," Edward explained "we just wanted to try out an "experiment" to see how the students and profs would react to this sort of situations." That sounded terrible, "it looks like it's A OK!"

"No, it's not A OK, people are gonna get hurt!" I shouted, "If you don't do anything to get rid of them, I'll stop you!"

"Will you?" Grey walked towards me, cross his arms and smiled, "because it would be best if you run away from us." He was probably threatening me, I can take a hint, so I stepped back from him, and pulled out Myrtenaster.

"Okay, what are you trying to do, fight me?" My reply was a mix of questioning and anger, it expressed my feeling. "Because I think now's not the right time for this."

"It is to me!" Edward said. he tapped Aretha, who smiled as well. She got out a sword and Lenny got his machete out. "Except, we're not gonna brawl here."

I kept my distance from the gang, but right then, Grey disappeared and there stood Aretha in his last known position, and then I got grabbed by Grey, who was behind me, I was nearly lifted, attempting to kick someone, Aretha walked to me, and touched my arm, and suddenly I was teleported somewhere else.

* * *

The teleportation was quick, so I now saw a couple of red leafed trees. I was on the ground, and noticed where I was, The forest of Forever Fall. Out of all the places possible, it had to be here. My first thought was that I was here to get attacked by a couple of Grimm monsters, but behind me, Team EAGL came.

"Now this is more like it." Edward said, he had his weapon, which was a flail that had a lot of spikes. Aretha had her sword and Grey got his whip out. Really? That's his weapon?

"Ugh, do you really want to do this?" I asked, still keeping my distance and held out Myrtenaster. "The students are gonna get suspicious."

"Oh they won't." Edward decided to attack first. He ran over and swung his flail, I dodged it's attack and swung my weapon, but he ducked and he managed to hit me in the stomach with his fist, I stepped back and attempted to do another swipe of the rapier, only he dodged it's impairing attack and then it was Aretha's turn to strike.

She swing her sword, and I blocked it with mines, she did another swing and another, but I blocked and dodged it, I returned fire, and got her cheek, although the scar, which should've been on there, wasn't shown, she also had an aura like everyone else. she prepared another attempted to strike me, I swing my weapon at her, only to hit nothing, she reappeared behind me, and slashed me, I fell on the ground and quickly got back up. I touched the rapier's barrel and it spun on the red dust element, so I headed to my opponents, my target was Grey, who appeared right in front of me, i was about to give him a hit in the chest, but he used his steel whip and knocked my legs over, so i fell right on my face, and my aiming was off, when the slash of fire hit two trees.

I got on my feet, and prepared for another attack. but I heard a roar coming from my left, it was an Ursa. It was going to attack us, but Aretha appeared right on top of it, and stabbed it's neck, and slowly carved the blade on it, and she let go and thanks to that distraction, my leg was caught by Grey's whip and he flung me at the nearest tree possible, where I smashed headfirst on the bark, luckily my aura managed to keep my face from getting a black eye, but who knows how long that'll last. I resumed my position, and took on my new target: Lenny.

His moves were unpredictable, he step-sided my first few attacks, and made his turn at hitting me, but I deflected his attack. I managed to get him by using the butt if the Rapier to hit his face, but that was a regrettable move when he strike again at my weapon, and used his left hand to struck electric waves at me, that was so painful, I nearly lost myself, luckily he stopped at the perfect time, I returned fire by using my weapon's hilt and activated the ice sector, and slam the blade on the ground, creating ice all around my enemies, but it only got Edward's left arm and legs.

I quickly looked behind me and slashed my rapier against Aretha's sword, and jotted her with a triple slash, then attacked Lenny and only got his Machete, he striked with it against mine, he only managed to make a dent on me, and slashed on his chest very quickly, Aretha came behind me, but I was prepared, I punched her and then slashed her, then hit Lenny again.

I was sending hits back and forth, they should've been feeling pain by now, but somehow they weren't. I got punched right on the face by Grey, and I was pushed back far, i still held my position, and took another step back.

'These guys are tough, all right.' my mind was speaking in my head, 'Don't worry Weiss, you'll take them down.' The enemies started to join together just a few feet far from me.

"It's time for our secret weapon!" Edward shouted out loud to his comrades. That got me surprised, the group rejoiced and started to cross their weapons together, electricity started to light them up, and they pointed all of them at me, "ULTIMATE EAGLE'S BEAK!"

"Are you serious!?" I said, these guys have their own introduction scene and they have their own super move? What the heck!? There was no time for questioning though, I pulled back my stanch and the hilt automatically hit to fire, so I used a glyph to dash over there without moving my feet, and Team EAGL ran together shouting out something I couldn't hear, we all slashes our weapons together and we were all blinded by a white light that came before us.

An explosion started ringing in my ear, and i started to see a little bit of the enviroment, right before my body was crashed right on a tree, the crash result wasn't pretty, it had a lot of bruises involved, I moaned hard, it turns out my Aura has been depleted and My left arm was injured, i breathed slowly, and looked over to the front. There stood Team EAGL, undamaged and feeling strong.

Edward looked at me and said, "Now this is why you shouldn't mess with Team EAGL!" they all crossed hands together, alright I get it, you guys are too close.

I looked all around me to see what kind of damage we made. so far, about fourteen or maybe seventeen trees were taken down thanks to our battle, if we got a couple of creatures, that would've been good. Now what are they Gonna do with me?

"Alright guys, I see your point." I replied, "can you let me go back to Beacon now?" That wasn't a good response to say, but they seemed satisfied with my tone.

"Yeah, you should check on your buddies, tell them we said hi." Edward said, Aretha came to me and touched my shoulder and the next thing I was looking at was the sky. I didn't had much time to look down when I started falling. Luckily I landed in a comfortable spot, but the problem is that the "comfortable spot" was Ruby.

"Ouch, get off me!" She budged me from underneath and I got off her, but I was now lying on the floor, holding my left arm in pain. "Whoa Weiss, what the heck happen to you?"

* * *

After about an hour of being throbbed in so much pain, I was automatically sent to the infirmary. I lied down on the bed while Ruby tried to comfort me. I had to wear a cast for the rest of the week, when I told the nurse what happened, I lied about it saying that an Ursa managed to get the best of me. But ruby knew the truth.

"Sorry about earlier today." She said for the third time, "I didn't think Team EAGL would do something like that."

"You don't have to be sorry, I'll live." I said to her, "I have to stay here for the rest of the day, I'll have to miss my classes."

"I can do your notes for you."

"Don't, last time you did that, I barely understood anything you wrote." That was a long time ago.

"Those guys must be laughing at you now, what a bunch of idiots." Can't argue with her there, for all i know, they could be doing just that. "The teachers found out that the Beowolves were brought here by a certain student, but they haven't found out who it was."

"They better believe it was Team EAGL, or else I'll take them down or my name isn't-" I shook my left arm and cried out in pain, it was like being stabbed by a sword twice, but I might've been exaggerating, once the pain subsided, I continued, "Ow, okay maybe I can't get them." I signed " I don't think i want to care about it today, I think i want to calm down today and forget about this." Ruby nodded, she scribbled something on my cast.

"Should i leave or keep you company for a while?" It looks like she wanted to support me, but i didn't want any now.

"You can leave, I'll be okay." She nodded again and turned away, right before saying, "If you want, I'll help you take them down." Great, I didn't want to drag her into this.

"Ruby hang-" The door closed behind her, there goes my chance to stop her from getting in trouble, what is she gonna do? I don't want to know now, i just looked at the ceiling, and tapped the cushions. There goes another day ruined...

* * *

I yawned out my morning breath, and I opened my eyes, while stretching myself out, only to moan in pain thanks to the injured arm. I slowly got back up and walked slowly to the restroom so I can freshen up, only to turn on the lights and see a discriminative look on my face. There was red lipstick all over my mouth and cheeks, and my forehead had the words; Team, and a picture of a bird.

I shook my fist and grew very angry, "Why those stupid...!"

* * *

A/N: and that's the end of the next chapter, I hope to give you new stuff soon, please review, and enjoy the rest of your time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a while, there was a lot of stuff I had to do for three weekends and I've been thinking about other projects, but that'll wait for another time. and since I watched the third production diary for volume II, I'm going to have to make things more interesting for future stories, anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to RWBY, Rooster Teeth does. all i own is my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: the bad things.

After I got that lipstick off my entire face, I was muttering curses at Team EAGL for doing this to me, we only have two days left before the big test, and they're not letting me do anything about it, they're just letting me get hit all the time, What the heck!? I finally came to class, only to see our own professor...wearing a pink princess dress.

'Ugh, not him too.' I muttered to myself, Edward was laughing his head off, and banging on the table, alongside with Aretha and Grey, I turned my head to their direction and gave them a dirty look, but they didn't noticed. Lenny wasn't here for some reason, perhaps he was up to something more devious than yesterday's duel, and he definitely wanted to shock me more than ever.

For the rest of Professor Port's class, Edward started attacking one of the alive Beowolves that we captured yesterday, because we ran out of Boarbustasks (don't ask me how that happened), and I could hear all the girls screaming out to him.

"You can do it Edward!" "You Rock!" "Yeah, Nice move you made!" This sucked. I wished they'd shut up and let me study, it looks like everyone is neglecting the fact that we have a big important test to take, Ruby nudged me on the shoulder.

"Weiss, is this bothering you?" She asked, she should've had the foresight to know that I am bothered.

"Yes, can't you tell?" I said.

"uh, with you acting like that, no." Ruby was probably studying as well, she wasn't paying attention to the fight. "You got something on your cheek." She pointed at it, I got my hand cloth and wiped whatever it was off. "it's still on."

"I'll get it off later." I put my cloth away, and turned my attention back to my paper, at least I can still write with my right hand. "Was anything about the test announced?"

"No, but Team EAGL told the professors that we have to report any suspicious activity as to who let those Grimm creatures in, and that doesn't include watching them." Ruby replied.

"Of course." I started to hear more shouting while I was working, then Ruby looked up and something fell right on her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, "I'm being attacked, Get it off me, Get it off!" the crowd turned their attention from the fight to Ruby and started laughing, including Professor Port. the thing was actually a black coat, that sounded embarrasing.

"Ruby, It's just a coat!" I yanked it off her using my right hand and threw it to the ground, then I turned to Edward and yelled out, "DID YOU HAD TO DO THAT!?"

"Yes, otherwise I'd get my favorite coat covered in blood." He said, Typical response. This guy decided to focus back on his enemy by rushing to it. I shook my fists in anger, and kept muttering curses at him.

"Uh Weiss, I'm starting to think that you're losing your temper." My partner replied.

"I'M NOT LOSING MY TEMPER, I AM TOTALLY CALM! PERIOD!" I shouted out, Ruby must've seen the anger in my face and quickly turned away, and continued watching the fight.

She quickly said, "Alright then, you don't need to be like that."

* * *

Class was finally dismissed and of course we learned nothing, except for the fact that Edward was so awesome, he's been manipulating nearly every Professor and nearly every girl for the last two days, Next year, I'm gonna get bully-proof spray. Once I was in the hallway, I bumped into my friend, Velvet.

"Hey Weiss." She responded, "Did you hear about-" Before she said what was going to be something about Team EAGL, I interrupted her.

"Yes, I did, and I can't move my left arm thanks to them."

"Uh, that's not what I was going to say, I was going to talk about the test, it's been canceled."

"Wait, WHAT!?" I said, Are they kidding me, We spent the first two days studying for something that got canceled immediately? WHY?! "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Velvet shrugged her shoulders, Maybe she knew the fact that Team EAGL and their ringleaer were behind this, but there was no one, other than my friends, to believe us.

I rubbed my injured cast, and looked at the halls, then we heard an angry voice. "I'm gonna murder them!" It was the imfamous Cardin Winchester, the bully of the academy, he was dragging his mace on the floor, and he looked extremely angry.

I said to him, "Cardin, What are you doing?"

He turned to me and replied, "What does it look like, I'm gonna get Team EAGL and hit them in the face."

"Why?" Velvet asked. "What did they do to you?"

"My teammates are now hanging out with them, and now they're walking all over me!"

I said, "No, they couldn't be doing that."

"Alright, move out of the way!" Aretha appeared right behind Cardin and pushed him down, then teleported to her own Team, who were just about to come here, and they walked right on top of the poor guy, then a lot of girls and the rest of Team CRDL ran over him. He got his face off the floor.

he said, "See what I mean?" he got back up on his feet, "Now, stand aside so I can get them." He started running towards the group, then me and Velvet heard him screaming outside, they must've teleported him from the hall and he was falling from the sky. We heard a tree branch broke, maybe a cawing of a small nevermore, and thud. "I'm okay!"

I shook my head and walked away.

* * *

At lunch, I tried to balanced the lunch tray i had, and not slip on the floor. I arrived at my friends table, only to see it completely covered by a lot of people, either we did something wrong again, or they were doing a failed attempt on spying on us just to make sure we don't get Edward and his minions.

"Umm, excuse me, but can I sit down with my-" I was starting to say my sentence when the crowd gave me the evil eye, literally. "Uh, okay I'll just go away then." I moved a few feet away from the others and went to one of the empty tables. I still couldn't see my friends thanks to the manipulated students, so I sat down and took a bite of my health bar.

I started to see if anyone was crowding around Team EAGL's table, surprisingly it was empty. They must doing something else, but I still had to my eyes peeled for any signs of their appearance. They came right out the door and everyone looked at them, and rushed to their table, I quickly got my tray off the empty table and ran to my buddies, I sat down and started to notice something different about them.

"Hi Weiss." Ren said, he was dressed as a wizard from Middle-Earth, and he didn't like it one bit. Pyrrha had clown makeup on her face, Nora had her face painted into a bird, and Jaune was wearing knight armor so large, you can barely see his mouth.

My teammates looked way worse, Ruby had a wedding dress on, and a white cloak over her head, Blake had vampire makeup, and she was twitching a little bit, and Yang...well? She was covered in red paint, had a muzzle on, and had her hands cuffed on the ground, and she looked mad now.

"Uh, what happened to you guys?" I asked. And just like I expected, Nora decided to tell the story.

"There we were, at the halls of terror and evil." She started.

"We were at the school halls and we were heading to the Professor Peach's class." Ten corrected, as always.

"We were then ambushed by the villainous team of power."

"It was Team EAGL and they came right behind us."

"We managed to hold a formidible attack, but alas, they were able to get the best of us."

"They kicked us in the face very quickly, half of us were unconscious and the other half of us got tortured."

"We were sent to our impending doom by air, but luckily hope was on our side when we managed to fall on the softest place of Beacon."

"We were shoved in the lockers and got sent upwards to the entrance of the Academy." Ren sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. This is not good, our fiest half of our week is completely ruined, because of some stupid imbeciles that managed to manipulate half of the academy, this has gone too far.

"Okay, you guys got bullied, and now i know what they want." I turned my head to their table, and stood up, finishing my sentence "and they're gonna get it!" I'll admit that I would never do this for real, but with the professors being brainwashed, I think I can make an exception.

"Weiss, don't do it!" Jaune shouted, but I ignored his pleading cry, and walked up to Edward.

"Alright Salois, this joke has gone far enough!" I shouted right in his ear, he turned around and looked at me in the eye.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite nerd of the-" he said, but I slapped him in the right cheek before he could finish.

"Just shut up, you can't do this anymore, you bullied my friends, broke my left arm, and canceled our big test, and I'm sick of it all, you have to stop this chaos!" I tried to slap him again, but my hand was grabbed by Grey, who squezzzed it so hard, I yanked my hand away from him.

"Are you seriously wanting us to stop doing awesome things?" Edward said in a serious tone, and he crossed his arms. "Because if you are, you'll regret doing that."

"No she won't and neither will we." It turns out Blake joined at my side, she also looked angry at the bullies.

I replied, "So it's best to give up your game right now." I smiled at them. Edward took one step back and before I had a chance to see it, Blake was punched by Grey immediately, and I got kicked by Edward. I fell on the floor, but got back on my feet, and took a couple of steps away from them.

"Are you seriously wanting another fight?!" I said in anger.

Lenny appeared, "Yeah. and we're gonna get one now!" He launched himself right at me, but I dodged his attempt to hit me, and I reached out to Myrtenaster, but I got hit with Edward's frail right on my cast, The pain was back and it was even worse, I grunted and fell again. That's another sign that my aura wasn't replenished yet, Edward looked at me, and I crawled away from him. But I was already cornered, I held my breath and hoped that Edward wouldn't hit me again, I wouldn't want to have a second injury.

"I could hit your face and ruin it babe, but that wouldn't make me a gentlemen now would it?" He put his frail away and walked to grey, he was strangling Blake and when he notice the signal to drop her, he did.

Blake was okay, but she was bearly choked to death, so she tried to breath slowly, I got back up and walk to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they really didn't do much to me." She said, and noticed that everyone was looking at them, if they were going to laugh at us, they could've done it now, but they just went back to their lunch as of nothing happened. I sighed, I can't take it anymore.

* * *

It was nearly time for professor Oobleck's class, and after that lunch fiasco, I had my mind on team EAGL's plan, somehow they hate me and I'm not comfortable with it at all. I was almost to class when..

"What the heck were you thinking Edward!?" That sounded like Aretha, and she sounds incredibly mad at Edward, I notice where the shouting came from so I decided to check it out quietly.

"You know what I was thinking, she's been bugging us and we want her out of our sights!" Edward shouted.

"But I wasn't thinking about breaking her arm, that was cruel of you!"

"No it wasn't, we've been the most popular students of Signal, and yet you still think that what were doing is wrong!"

"it is wrong Salois, and you know it!"

"Aretha shut up, i don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense!" There was the sound of footsteps moving away.

Aretha shouted, "don't walk away from me man!" I came right behind her, and she turned and noticed me, she put a calm look on her face, and replied to me, "you heard everything, didn't you?"

"Well, sorry, you were shouting so I..."

"No need to apologize, I figured you'd find something out Schnee." Is it me or is Aretha acting a lot different than I expected? she wasn't mad at me and she didn't look like she wanted to. "You want to know more?"

I touched my hip, "maybe I do, or maybe I don't."

"You do want to know, I can tell."

"Alright then, you can tell me."

"Sure, but let's go somewhere private." She turned to the halls, and I followed her out. I don't know if she's really acting this way, or maybe it's just part of the act, I have to find out for myself.

* * *

A/N: okay, I don't know if I can finish this before Volume II, I decided to change the plot, by canceling the big test they were supposed to take, too bad huh? Anyways get ready to hear about Aretha's story next chapter, see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm still waiting for Volume II, and things are not going well, I won't keep you waiting, leave a review if you want, and I hope you have a good time.

Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does, and they are so awesome, they should be known as studio of the year.

* * *

Chapter 5: the truth behind Team EAGL

"For the last time, where are we going?" I asked this question for the sixth time, but there was no response from Aretha, she just kept focusing on the path we were taking. At last, we stopped at the doorway to the lockers room, she turned and gave me a smile.

"We're here." She said, and walked a little closer to one of them, I had a bad feeling about this, "Now, I suppose you want to know about us?" I nodded, she tapped the door of the locker in reply. "We've been in this game for months since Signal, and I'll admit, it was actually kind of fun."

"It started during our last month at Signal, and me, Lenny, Grey, and Edward were planning a big surprise party to celebrate our last day. We had everything set up for the best day ever made, i was thinking of the other student's face when they came and saw this whole place set up to celebrate out departure." She turned her back and leaned on the locker, her smile faded, and I asked her sonething.

"So, you were long time friends?"

"Yeah, very great friends in fact, since we all met, our lives expanded, even through dark times we faced." Aretha wasn't trying to lose focus on her backstory, because she quickly continued it, "anyway, our final day at Signal arrived, and with everything in place, I knew this was going to end up as our most favorite day in Beacon, but I never had the foresight to see what would happen next." She sighed, maybe she didn't want to keep talking, but I wanted to know, so she automatically returned to the story.

"The students were celebrating, dancing, partying, you name it, we let our Professors give us an entertaining speech about how we changed our lives for four years, bad things were happening, the first was that when we cut the cake, it exploded right in our faces, and a few of the students were hurt, then the decorations were spraying out electricity and got a couple of them, maybe a Teacher or two, and the whole place was getting crazy."

"After seeing all that, I was extremely surprised, in a bad way. I confronted my friends, demanding for an explanation, Edward told me that this was exactly as they planned it to be, they actually wanted to hurt these people, and I became involved in this madness, Then he threatened me that if I gave up on his team, or even decided to do something against their wishes, he'd make me get out of Beacon for good, just like Idas." She was now sobbing, I tried to comfort her, but she didn't notice me doing that. She wiped a tear off both of her eyes and sat herself down.

"I'm so sorry, did you bullied me the most Just because he was watching you?" I asked her again, I didn't want to make things worse, but she didn't mind it at all.

She said, "Yeah, and after we broke your left arm, I noticed that we took things too far, And I didn't show up at lunchtime because I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else, and I didn't mean to anything like that at all."

"I understand, and I think it was very thoughtful of you to understand what was right, you did the right thing." I replied, I forced a smile and sat next to her, she looked at me and also smiled through weeping tears.

"Thanks." She hugged me and avoided my cast during that, unfortunately I had to look at the clock, Oobleck's class has already started. "Oh shoot!" I got back up and started to panic a little bit. "I'm late for class!"

"Don't worry about it, Edward's hypnotized the professor, so you're not in trouble. Yet." Aretha said, I would've loved to know what she meant by "yet", but I didn't want to ask anything anymore, other than the canceled test we were supposed to take. I didn't want to bring it up. but.. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure thing Weiss." Aretha smiled again.

* * *

It's been about one hour, and I was already coming back to my dorm, whatever happened in class today must've been bad, but for once, I glad I didn't go there. I opened up my door, and went inside the room...only to find Blake standing there,

I yelped out, and backed away, Blake was mad at me, and it was obvious to tell because she had her mean face, and her arms cross, not to mention her foot tapping on the floor.

I Tried to act cool by replying, "uh, hey Blake, how's it going?" That didn't work, she was still looking at me like that. "yeah, did anything good happen today?"

"You mean after you ditch class?" She said in a serious tone, "That's the first time you would do something insane like that!"

Great, she's totally mad with me, "Look, Edward was hypnotising Oobleck, and what was I supposed to do, let him bore me with unrealistic details?"

"If it were up to me, yes, But I was hoping you'd do something about it!"

"I'm sorry, I had to do something else!"

"Like what?"

"studying, that's what!"

"The test was already canceled, so there's no point in studying now!" Blake had a point, we don't have anymore studying to do because the Professors are acting like idiots.

"Yeah, but once we get the professors back, things would go back to the way they were supposed to be, so I figured we could keep studying in case it comes back." I replied, I may have used the word 'back' a bit too many times, but it was enough to satisfy her.

Blake didn't stop frowning, but she knew what I meant, and walked to her bed. "I don't know about that, but I believe it will be, and Weiss, just make sure those guys stop what they're doing." She wasn't mad anymore, her serious tone was gone, and all she was going to do now was read her book. "And you better tell us why you ditched class, that's not like you."

"Sorry." I stopped talking, and walked over to my bed, and started to close my eyes. Great, another day ruined, but thank goodness it ended with a good mood. well, it almost did.

I heard some orchestra music coming from the outside, I opened my eyes in the dark and groaned, "ugh, not again!" I sat up and looked at the door. "Hey, people are trying to sleep here!"

Blake was awake and looked at the door as well. "Is it Team EAGL again?"

"Looks like it, now what are they doing?" I walked to the door and banged on it, "HEY, SHUT UP, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" My voice was drowned by the music, and I opened the door so I can smack someone, then I got attacked by several things and fell on the floor, feeling more pain. "OWWW!" I urged, i could see the 'things' That I got hit by: Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyyrha, Velvet, Ren, and Nora.

"Ugh, that was the most painful thing ever!" Yang said, she was rubbing her head, and getting off from the pile of people. "This is why we don't have human missiles." She fell right on floor. I sighed under the pile of friends. Another day ruined thanks to Edward, Grey and Lenny. Yeah.

* * *

I was mad. Really mad.

We were at Professor Port's class, and I was covering my face with a book, I was trying to avoid seeing the torment the teachers were in, I could hear some orchestra music and some laughter, it didn't take long before Yang nudged me.

"Uh, Weiss, are you feeling all right?" She asked me.

All I did was say, "Yes, I am." I didn't even bothered to look at her.

"Really?" She said. "Because you've been 'reading' that book for twenty minutes."

"I know that, this book is fun." I lied, but she already took the book away from me nd noticed my anger. unfortunately for me, I could see the terror.

Professor Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch were dancing, in ballerina dresses, and listening to opera music. And they were, of course, controlled by Edward himself. The students were laughing at this scene, and it's another reason why I was angry. it wasn't even the end of the week and now I couldn't stand it anymore. "Yang, give me back the book." She looked at me like a crazy person, which I kind of was, she passed it to me, and I did the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I threw the book, and it hit right on the head of Edward.

"OWWWWWW!" He grunted, rubbing his head, and he turned to me and said, "Why on Earth did you do that!?"

"Because I am so tired and sick of you idiots manipulating everybody, and now you really crossed the line!" I sat up and walked straight to team EAGL's table.

"Oh no." I heard Ruby mumble under her breath, she didn't think I would do something like this, but I did.

"This academy is not going to be crushed under your footsteps, you Idiots!" I shouted, I could tell that the entire class was looking at me with their evil eyes, but I didn't care about that now, "Your reign of terror ends here today!"

"It does not, you psychotic nerd!" Shouted Edward, he stood up and walked in front of me, then team, except for Aretha came next to him. "This school worships us, and this is how it's going to be!"

"Shut up!" I heard Blake shouted that out, and rushed right next to me. She was helping me out, I'd appreciated the backup.

"No, you shut up!" Grey replied to her, Lenny walked to the tables, and slammed his machete down and electricity came all over the place, the students stayed right in their seats. This meant a battle was about to begin.

"What is going on here?" uh oh, That was Professor Ozpin, he approached the classroom with his mug, he noticed all this electric effects all over the classroom, our heads turned to him.

"Oh shoot!" Lenny said, he acted quickly, and moved his left hand and electricity came right at the teacher, LITERARY! He fell right on his back. The whole crowd of students were shocked at this, (no pun intended) and I looked at my rivals.

"Why you little...!" I had the nerve to do something about this, I grabbed the cast and shook it off, the pain was going back, but now wasn't the time to stand against it. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, I brought out Myrtenaster, and took only one step back from the villains. "It's us against you now!"

"Really, cause I don't think you can withstand the awesome power of Team EAGL." Edward said sharply, then he noticed Aretha walking past him and joining me and Blake.

"They can't, but without me, you won't stand a chance Salois." She replied, Edward was surprised now.

"Aretha, What are you doing?" He said.

"Doing what is right!"

"really, you're going to betray us and join our enemies?!"

"Yes! I'm tired of following under your command, and i don't care if you get me expelled, I just want you to stop this madness!" She brought out her katana. Now it was on, the three-on-three battle is about to start.

"Let's bring it." I mumbled, grabbing the revolver and was about to spin it when...

"Alright stop!" Ruby said, was she helping me, or? "This fight isn't supposed to be like this, a perfect fight needs an epic intro!"

"AW, COME ON!" I screamed, "DO WE REALLY NEED THAT RUBY!?"

She replied, "uh, we'll yeah, it can't be a cool battle without an epic introduction, right?"

"Let's just do that, you don't start a fight without one." Aretha daid, Blake and the rest of Team EAGL nodded. Great.

"Fine, let's get it over with!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this story is nearly completed, I got a few things to do left, and once May 22nd comes around, I'll get more excited for RWBY stuff, also if you're wondering, I won't do anymore RWBY stories until Volume II ends, I hope to see you next week. Enjoy your day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is it! Here's the next chapter of the story. Unfortunately, this chapter might suck, so this is just a warning.

Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY, of course. Rooster Teeth does.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It's time for the most epic fight of all time!" Ruby shouted, we were outside at the auditorium where our three-on-three battle was about to begin. The crowd of students were shouting out our names (and by 'our' names, I mean Team EAGL's names), they were all expecting an epic duel to come between us. I was sweating, and my allies, Blake and Aretha were acting calm, but wait until they witnessed the power of Team EAGL.

Somehow, since Ruby thought about the introductions, she was the referee, she boomed at the microphone, "In this corner, we have the most awesome team ever made, and we see the three most coolest guys ever, everyone please welcome, Edward Salois!" The crowd clapped at his appearance, he bowed down again and again, "but he's not alone! Here's his most trustworthy allies, Lenny Lycus, and Grey Grimstone." The other two goons appeared and bowed down as well, then Ruby added "Also, Lenny's gonna get expelled because he electrocuted our professor."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" the entire crowd shouted, they don't care about the professors, did they?

Ruby continued, "But, can these three people withstand against the awesome power of Schnee and company?" That was my cue, I think. I walked on the stage and looked at everyone, no one even clapped for me, that's a sign saying that they all hate me now. Blake and Aretha came next to me, and then everyone starting booing at the traitor of Team EAGL. She didn't look at them at all.

"Uh, guys, the battle hasn't even started yet?" Ruby said to the microphone, "save your 'applause' for after the battle." She walked to the center of the stage. "Okay gang, I want this to be a clean fight, that means no murdering, no touching of the hair or face, no dance fighting, no apologizing, no portals, no movie stuff, no hover motorcycles, no shouting movie lines, and no vampires, because this is a wrestling match."

"What does that have anything to do with wrestling?" Edward asked.

"Don't ask me bud!" I'll admit that Ruby didn't know what she was doing, maybe she saw a wrestling match once, but she didn't understand how these referees work at all. She walked away from us and said, "alright, I'll give you one minute to think about how you can beat the enemy, starting now." Ruby got her timer out and pressed the button, Me, Blake and Aretha did a group huddle.

"Okay, these guys are tough, but I believe that if we form some sort of plan, we can win this." I replied quickly, "One of us had to get Grey off his feet, and provide te most damage on Lenny, and we can get Edward on his knees before he can say 'whoops'." we nodded, but we hears someone whisper, I turned my head around and noticed that the entire crowd of students was eavesdropping on our group huddle.

"Do you mind?" Aretha said, the students went back to their seats and act like they were talking to their friends, but one of them snuck up to Edward and whispered something to his ear.

"Do you want to change the plan Weiss?" Blake said, I nodded, only because our original plan would be already exposed, thanks to that guy over there. "Or was that the only one you can think of?"

"Blake, they don't call me 'Tactical Expert' for nothing." I said to her.

"They don't call you that."

"Shut up!" I was about to talk about my plan very quickly when...

"Time's up!" Ruby shouted, "everyone get yourself ready for battle!" There goes plan B, my allies walked to the middle of the stage, and we pulled out our weapons.

"When I count to 1, everyone start fighting, okay?" we all nodded, while Ruby started counting. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...2."

"Ruby, you missed a number!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Sorry," she instantly started to restart the countdown "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1." She stopped for a second then screamed out, "FIGHT!"

Both Aretha and Blake rushed towards to our opponents, I came behind my allies and prepared for a strike. I got to slash mytrenaster at Edward, who easily dodged it and tried to hit me with his menacing frail, but it didn't even come close to blowing me down. He tried again, but I back-flipped from him, then swung my rapier and made a dent on his armor, then landed a double slash move on his face, no scar appeared though, meaning that he still had his aura in perfect condition.

He spun his frail around for no reason, and made his attempt to hit me, I dodged his swipe, but he swiped again, and it hit my right side, I fell right off the stage and landed on the floor, I got back up, and gripped my left arm, the pain stung just a bit, and I step back just to make sure I can see the enemies. Edward jumped off stage and spin around his frail again.

"Prepare to be pulverized!" He said, and charged at me, I spun the recoil of mytrenaster and the blade glowed white, I stirked on Edward just in time, and he backed away From the students moved away from us, I slashed on Edward's face, but just then Lenny jumped from behind, and made his attempt to hit me, but I moved away from him.

He did a triple slash move, and it manage to hit my weapon, I took one step to him, and hit him with the Butt of the rapier. He looked at me with a grizzled face and prepared to strike, when Aretha appeared right in from of him and kicked his chest. She used her katana to hit her former leader, but he back-bended before it got him, Lenny jumped and kicked Aretha, then thrusted his left hand to my Face, before electricity sprung from his arm, and shocked my entire body, luckily, Aretha punched his cheek, and he stopped electrifying me.

I made an attempt to hit him once again, only to get myself punched right in the rib By Grey, and I got knocked out of the auditorium, and I rolled back in the grass, I got up and took a couple of steps back, when Grey appeared and started cracking his knuckles.

"You want a taste of this?" He shouted, I didn't reply back, I just wanted to get this over with. I saw Blake tripping him down, and ruining next to me.

"These guys just won't quit!" She said, "I think they just want to kill you."

"I figured that out." I responded.

"Weiss, you need to get to safety, that arm's gonna weigh you down."

"It's fine!" I said, before Blake tapped it, and it stung just a bit. "Okay, maybe it hurts a bit."

"Just run!" Blake shouted out, when Grey's whip grabbed her left arm and swung her away from me, i just ended up running. Edward was already coming to me, he looked like he was wanting to see blood from me, that'd be a horrible sight.

"Stop running babe, and get back here!" He screamed, "I want to hit you so hard!"

"No thanks, you broke my left arm, and that's all you're gonna get!" I shouted back at him. Why did I had to be the one who gets attacked so much? I don't know, but it has to be stopped. I turned around, and he was about to make a leap to me, but I pulled out a glyph and he got hit right in the face And fell on the floor, I waited for him to get back up and he did, he swung the frail but I dodged it and he hit the air instead. I slashed his armor again, spun around and slashed four times, then used a glyph in the air, and slashed him again, and dashed to him, then kicked him it the face, he fell down.

A scar appeared right on his cheek, it turns out his aura was now depleted, if he took another hit, he'd be dead.

"Is that all you got?" He said, he got back up and swung out his frail, only to let it fall two feet away from him.

"Uh, Edward..?" I studdered, he doesn't want to give up, he still wanted a clean fight, but I wasn't the one to give it to him.

I started to talk, but if only Lenny didn't appeared, I would've had a nice conversation going, Lenny kicked me in the face and I fell on my back. He landed well, and pointed his machete at me.

"Alright, this match ends here!" He replied, only to get himself pushed aside by Aretha, who appeared right next to him.

"Get up!" She Helded her hand and I took it, I was on my feet, when we noticed Grey and Blake both battling it out, Blake managed to kick his face, but he punched her to the ground. She rolled away before another punch pinned her down. She got up and used Gambold Shroud to knock him down, but he still wasn't giving up, Blake stepped away from him.

"That's enough Grimstone, I don't want you guys to get hurt!" I said, but grey chose simply to ignore me, Blake stepped far away from him.

"I could use some help here!" She shouted, I still had Myrtenaster in my hand, so I moved the barrel and it turned to the ice setting, I stabbed the ground, and the ice wrapped around Grey's legs.

"Your welcome." I said, then walked to him and Blake. Aretha was grabbing Lenny, and moving him to Edward.

"Now you see what you've done?" she said, questioning Edward's motives. He looked at her, and turned away. "That's what I thought, why did you so this?"

"I'm doing what I want, this would've been the best time we had in Beacon." he grunted.

" You hurt a lot of people since Signal, I don't want you to do anymore harm." She had a sad look on her face now, "I don't want this to continue."

"Aretha, are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, I just have issues." She looked at me, and a tear came from her eye.

"i'm so sorry about this." Blake apologized, even thoufh she did nothing wrong.

"Uh, can we get out now?" The trio of team EAGL asked, they were stuck still. Lenny was dropped, and Aretha walked into the building.

"Aretha, wait!" I wanted to run to her, but Blake stopped me.

"I don't think she wants to talk." She responded, that may've been the truth, she didn't want to do anything stupid, and I could understand that. I sighed.

* * *

What was wrong with me? it was the afternoon, I've been hearing rumors about Team EAGL, saying that they confessed their crimes, but I don't think so. I haven't seen Aretha in a long time, she was probably hiding from me or the rest of the academy, not one of my friends had managed to see her, the professors have been saying that they had short term memory loss for some reason, and they only remember monday, not the rest of this week, lucky us.

Unfortunately for me, the test was still canceled, because they think we didn't had much time to do it. Edward and his allies were nowhere to be found, I felt bad for all this madness, but at the same time, I wondered what happened to them, but it's said that they might get expelled. I honestly don't know.

* * *

A/N: This story is not over yet, I'm sorry if this is getting weird or stupid, I've been a bit low on ideas, but that could've been an excuse because I watched _Days Of Future Past_ earlier, so sorry. Hope to see you soon.


End file.
